


BITE

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bite- Troye Sivan, M/M, Songfic, snapshot fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a dysfunctional relationship between an artist and a writer. A dysfunctional relationship between tan and pale. Between evil and good.</p><p>Or- A songfic of Bite by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITE

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free; sing me like a choir_

Hands pulled at Derek’s hair, all skinny fingers and desperation. A moan slipped from his lips into the other’s mouth, as he bit his boyfriend’s lips.

Pale hands grabbed at his neck, deepening the kiss as Derek’s own hands slipped underneath the other’s shirt.

“You’re so good for me, fuck.” He groaned into the kiss as the other boy broke away, sliding to his knees.

_I can be the subject of your dreams; the sickening desire_

Derek’s hands were covered in paint; his hair was colored with specks of it from the constant activity of him running his hands through it.

He looked over at the sleeping boy who had taken residence in his king sized bed.

He was all skinny fingers, long legs, no muscle, whereas Derek was the opposite. All he could think about was how he felt when he was inside him. When he was part of him.

He felt guilty for thinking like that.

_Don’t you want to see a man up close? A phoenix in the fire_

Hands were traveling down his body, the same long, pale fingers. He could feel the warmth his body was radiating, and every touch ignited him.

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don’t bite._

He was angrily thrusting into the other, biting his lip, throwing his head back.

They needed to stop.

_You can coax the cold right out of me, drape me in your warmth_

Derek’s hands were cold. Stiles’ weren’t.

Stiles had draped himself over Derek when they were done, as an attempt to keep him warm.

It didn’t help.

_The rapture in the dark keeps me at ease; the blind eye of the storm._

Stiles’ wide brown eyes looked at him.

Derek was asleep.

As usual.

He always passed out afterward, and Stiles usually left after giving himself a few minutes to recover.

_Let’s go for a walk down easy street, where you can be reborn._

When Derek woke up, Stile was gone, like always. Except this time, there was a note on his chest.

**‘next time can we go on an actual date first? – stiles’**

Derek grabbed a can of beer from the fridge.

 _I’m pulling on your heart to push my luck because who’s got time for growing up?  
_ Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips.

“I love you.” He said.

“Go write your novel.” Derek replied.

“Why don’t you just paint me?”

“Fine. I love you too, Stiles.”

“Goodbye, Derek.”


End file.
